


Sunrise

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Times of Day [4]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hangover, Have a Good Day, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, sleeping in strange positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: Everyone is hungover. Gordon and Magnums relationship is finally noticed.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Times of Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sunrise

Gordon blinked awake. His mouth was a desert and it felt like someone was drilling into his head. The thin strand of sunlight across his eyes burned, making him roll over to get away. Doing so brought him face to face with Thomas.

Squinting, Gordon raised himself just enough to take a look at his surroundings. There were beer bottles, at least four each, placed near the other bodies in the room. When he moved his elbow back, there was a clink. Eleven bottles stood proudly behind him. That explained the hangover well enough.

Higgins was passed out in the armchair to his left. Head placed on the back. Arms hanging down with the right fingertips brushing against empty bottles with every breath. A paper plate sat haphazardly on her lap, thankfully empty.

Rick was curled into a ball on the sofa on Magnum’s right. His arms were around his knees which were tucked under his chin. Given that he was leaning his entire weight on his left arm, Gordon was confused as to how this could be a comfortable sleeping position.

TC was the opposite of Rick, stretched out and half off of the sofa. One arm was over the back and the other was almost on the floor.

It then came to Gordon’s attention that he was lying on a mattress and that he had a pillow. He vaguely recalled a team effort to drag Magnum’s mattress to the living room. They had seemingly had the best sleeping arrangements. 

Thomas started stirring. Gordon leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. A hand weakly pushed at him, before falling as Thomas’ movements stopped. Gordon grinned as he watched Thomas settle after getting comfortable. Especially as he subconsciously drew closer due to Gordon’s body heat. The sight was adorable. Sighing, Gordon started running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. Looked like he was going to have more time with his thoughts.

Looking up, Gordon had to shield his eyes from the hues of the rising sun. It was a pointless endeavour, his eyes were still too sensitive. Below him, Thomas moaned.

“Morning.” Gordon whispered.

“Gordy, not so loud.” Thomas whined, face still half against the pillow.

“I’m whispering Thomas.” 

“Well you’re still too loud.”

Gordon rolled his eyes. 

Thomas drowsily picked his head off of the pillow, “What time is it?”

“6:24.” Gordon stated, voice quiet.

Thomas hummed, “Sunrise.”

“Yep. The sky looks great, if your eyes can handle it.”

Thomas sighed “Given that my head is pounding. I don’t think so.” 

“Well that’s what we get for drinking five and a half bottles.” 

Both winced as a jolt of pain went through their heads.

Thomas fell back onto the pillow, “There’s apple juice in the fridge. We should probably get some.”

“By we, do you actually mean me?”

Not waiting for an answer, Gordon headed towards the fridge. Opening it, he started scanning the shelves, expecting Thomas to have placed the juice in a stupid location like he did in Gordon’s. So far he’d found milk next to eggs, chocolate next to vegetables and juice in the meat drawer. Not to mention the things he’d found that weren’t even food. Such as plasters, shower gel and at one point, socks.

But, naturally Thomas’ fridge had everything in a normal place; the juice was next to some chocolate milk. Still an odd combination though.

Not bothering to grab any cups, Gordon went back to the living room. He was surprised to see Thomas sitting up on the mattress. Wearing the shirt that he’d been wearing the night before and that he’d kept on while sleeping. The pattern was realistic palm trees scattered across the fabric. It reminded Gordon of a mug he had.

Thomas stretched upwards, “Is that the juice?”

Gordon hummed. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink. Sitting down, he handed the bottle to his boyfriend. Thomas took it, drinking more than his fair share. Snatching the juice back, Gordon drained the rest while Thomas went back to laying down.

Gordon rolled his eyes “Seriously Thomas?”

A beat. Suddenly Thomas shot up, grabbed Gordon and brought him down with him. They ended up laying face to face.

“It’s half-past six in the morning. I’m hungover. Can you blame me for wanting to spend more time asleep Gordy?” 

Gordon sighed, “No, I guess I can’t.”

Thomas grinned, “You didn’t get annoyed when I called you Gordy.”

“I guess it’s growing on me.”

“Really?”

“No Tommy.”

“Tommy!?”

“Finally! I’ve found a nickname that annoys you.” Gordon said smiling.

Thomas didn’t respond, just huffed and moved closer. Resigning himself to dozing back off, Gordon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Silence reigned.

“Wait! We have to work out when those two get together.” Rick’s voice pierced through the haze of sleep. 

“Higgins, do you remember when they started acting differently?” TC queried.

“No. I thought the time they were spending together was to do with some dead-end cases Gordon mentioned. Friends seemed like the most obvious conclusion.” Higgins responded.

Thomas moved just enough so his mouth was near Gordon’s ear, “They’ve been trying to figure out how we ended up like this for a couple minutes now. Pretty sure I heard Higgins move and then gasp first. Followed by TC standing up. Rick awoke and brought up that they should figure out how long we’ve been a couple first.” 

“It can’t have been more than a couple months, surely.” Rick chimed in.

Gordon snorted. Thomas started laughing.

“Seriously?” All three said at once.

“We’ve been together for eight months.” Gordon stated as he sat up, making Thomas dissolve into fits of giggles on his lap.

“I refuse to believe that I didn’t notice that you two were together for eight months.” Higgins snapped.

“It’ll be nine months in a week.” Gordon deadpanned. 

Thomas laughed harder. Higgins glared. Rick and TC just looked a golden combination of surprised and impressed. 

“Well congratulations are in order, I suppose.” Higgins sighed after a while.

“I still can’t get over the fact that none of us noticed for nearly nine months.” Rick vocalised. 

Thomas finally stopped laughing, “It’s not as bad as you think. We weren’t that obvious at the beginning. The blatant flirting only started during month seven.” 

“You’ve been blatantly flirting for two months. Nah, I don’t want to even consider how any of us missed that.” TC said.

“Why did you think we wanted the mattress? You guys were told that we’d be sleeping on it together. At least, I think you were. I don’t really remember.” Gordon mentioned.

“Well clearly neither do we.” Higgins quipped.

“Why don’t we talk this over during breakfast? I’m sure I have something in the fridge.” Thomas suggested.

“Okay, but you better tell us everything.” Rick said.

“And we mean everything.” Higgins added.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in just over a month. The next part should be up sooner than that.


End file.
